


Just Another Tuesday

by laulan



Series: 30-300 [24]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dinosaurs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laulan/pseuds/laulan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jurassic Park didn’t teach you anything?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a project where I wrote one 300-word ficlet for each day in September.

“Tony. No.”

“Why not? Give me one good reason why not.”

Bruce slides Tony his patented Banner incredulous look, the one where he looks over the rim of his glasses like an old fogey and practically radiates judgment from every pore. “Jurassic Park didn’t teach you anything?” he asks Tony.

“Pfff,” Tony says, waving a hand. “You can’t judge _every_ dinosaur-re-creation-based project on--”

“Because it taught _me_ ,” Bruce goes on, folding up his paper, “to be afraid of raptors. Raptors, Tony. I don’t want to have to save New York from raptors.”

“You don’t think that would be even a little bit cool? Okay, no, you’re right, but I wasn’t talking about big dinosaurs--things like Archaeopteryx, Microceratus, Nemicolopterus, you know, harmless ones, teeny ones. Tinysaurs! Just to see if we could do it. Come on,” he wheedles. “You aren’t even a little bit curious?”

Bruce hesitates. “Well... ”

-

“Okay, so maybe it wasn’t the best idea,” Tony yells, firing a repulsor blast at the Tyrannosaur. “But I’d like it stated for the record that this guy was made from stolen research, so it’s not our fault!”

“Definitely your fault,” Hawkeye says over their comm channel, shooting an arrow into the monster’s eye.

“One hundred percent,” adds Natasha, as she does a complicated flip maneuver that brings the electric cable around the thing's huge legs.

“Now you guys are just being mean,” says Tony, and starts the command sequence that will freeze the dinosaur in its tracks.

-

“Sorry,” says Steve. “I know you spent a lot of time on that project.”

Bruce tosses the last USB drive into the trash compactor and shrugs. “It’s okay. I’d rather have a raptor-free world than our own pet dinosaur.”

“Besides,” Tony says, grinning, “we proved it’s possible--score one for pseudoscience. And next--”

“No!”


End file.
